What she couldn't remember,what she'd never forget
by scoob2222
Summary: He'll do whatever he has to do to protect her. JackChloe


**Prompt:** **forget**

She knows she's not alone the second she wakes up. It only takes a few more seconds to realize that she's not in her own bed and that she does not know the man next to her.

She quickly dresses, grabs her purse and runs out of the room. She doesn't know where she is, she feels like she might throw up everything she's eaten in her entire life in about two seconds, and her legs are shaking so much that must look like a new born doe.

She knows she's been drugged. And she can think of only one thing to do next.

She doesn't want to. She wants to call a cab, go home and forget that this ever happened, but she works for the counter terrorist unit and she knows that the man that drugged her might have been after something. He might just be a random asshole. But he might not.

So she calls.

"Bauer," he answers when he picks up the phone.

"Jack," she says and she's shocked to find that she can barely get the word out.

"Chloe," she can hear the edge come into his voice, like he flipped a switch in his mind, "What's wrong?"

"I….I need you to come get me."

"Where are you? What happened?"

"Just," she's sobbing now, she doesn't even know when she started, "I need you to trace the call and come get me. Please."

"Okay, hold on," he gets Curtis on three-way and tells him to trace the call. Then he clicks back to Chloe, "Okay, Curtis is tracing it Chloe…Chloe….CHLOE!"

"I'm here, I'm…here….I"

"It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay. Just tell me what happened." Before she can speak Curtis comes over the line with her location.

"Okay, I'm on my way, Chloe. I'm going to put you on speaker. I need you to tell me what happened. I know it's hard, but tell me what I have waiting there for me. Do I need to call back up?"

"NO!" she yells, "No one else, please."

"Okay, okay, are you alone? Are you safe?"

"I'm….I ran down a few blocks from where….where I was."

"Did they….how did you get there?"

"I…I don't know."

"Tell me what you remember."

"Woke up. I was…na…naked….and there was….a man. I can't"

"It's okay, that's enough. I'm almost there, honey, just hand in for me."

"I'm scared, Jack."

"I know, baby. I know you are. It's going to be okay though."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How?"

"Just trust me, Chloe. Wait, I'm here, I see you."

He stops the car in the middle of the road and runs over to her. She runs to meet him and he pulls her into his arms. He can't help but notice that her shirt is ripped and she has make up trails down her cheek.

"Where were you, Chloe? Where did you run from?"

She manages to give him directions and he calls for Curtis to come pick the guy up.

"Jack, you can't do that. I can't."

"Shh," he pulls her close again, "Chloe you know I need to bring him in. Don't worry, Curtis is going to get him; no one else has to know why, okay? Just calm down baby. We need to get you to a doctor."

"No! I can't."'

"Chloe, do you trust me?"

Chloe nods immediately, "You know I do."

"Then you need to trust me know. Let me take you to the hospital. We'll pick the guy up and find out what happened."

"I don't remember."

"I know. You were drugged. We'll find out what kind.'

"I don't remember what he did, what if he?"

His hands tighten on her shoulder for a moment, "Don't think of that yet. Just wait until we see the doctor and then whatever happened we'll deal with it. I won't leave you. I'll be with you through every second of this."

She digs her fingers into his back as he rocks her from side to side. Then she lets him take her to the hospital.

&&&&&&

Chloe was at CTU, sitting in Jack's office in one of his sweat suits. It swamped her small frame, but it smelled like jack and it kept her warm and safe while she waits for him.

"Chloe," he says when he comes in. She jumps but then tries to give him a reassuring smile. "How are you, baby?"

"Scared. Did the doctor call?"

Jack smiles, "Yeah, I got good news. The rape kit came back negative."

"Really? But how? I can't remember anything. How did that happen if he didn't drug me?"

"He did drug you. When Curtis got there he was already dead. We believe that he drugged you, took you back to his place and then overdosed."

Chloe sighs in relief and then lets out a little sob, "I was so scared."

Jack is by her side in a second, "I know you were. Chloe, I hate to tell you this but I've got bad news too."

"What is it?"

He kneels down in front of her, kissing her hands before speaking, "That man worked for one of the groups we've been looking into. We don't know what he planned to do, but we think they were after you specifically."

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, we're going to find these guys. I mean we could put you in a safe house, or….I had another idea."

"What?"

"We disappear. I can have everything together and we can leave tonight."

"We?"

He lifted his hand to cradle her head, "I'm not leaving you, I told you that."

"Jack, I…thank you, but I can't do that. You have a life here. A…."

"You're my life. You're all that matters Chloe. I could have lost you, and I am not taking that chance again."

She was silent for a long moment, "What about Kim?"

"She has a family, a life. She'll know what I'm doing. And we won't be gone forever."

"Are you sure? I mean, really, really sure."

"I love you Chloe. I'm in love with you."

"Jack, I love you to. I'd go anywhere with you."

"It's February; want to go see some snow for Valentine's Day?"

"We could make snow angels."

"Anything you want baby, as long as I've got you."

"You've got me, Jack. You've always had me."


End file.
